


Car Trouble

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Impala Sex, M/M, Schmoop, Sex in the Impala, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This turned out to be a helluva lot longer than I planned. Based on my personal experience on Sunday.. minus the car sex. Well, minus the sex altogether.</p><p>Also, SLIGHT AU: Bobby is still alive, and they're all living with him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Car Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a helluva lot longer than I planned. Based on my personal experience on Sunday.. minus the car sex. Well, minus the sex altogether.
> 
> Also, SLIGHT AU: Bobby is still alive, and they're all living with him.

“Dean, I needed you and you weren’t there!” yelled Castiel, desperately. Cas was human now and so vulnerable. The demons were still coming for him and he knew it, which made this even scarier that it really was. Demons could be anyone anywhere, plus it was starting to get dark. Sure, he had the weapons that Dean had given him, but he wasn’t really that proficient with them.

Dean approached him with his hands held up in front of him as a “woah buddy, cool it” type of gesture. “I was driving and then the car just stopped going. I’ve been stranded out here in the middle of nowhere for over an hour and I tried to call you approximately 35 times and you didn’t answer. Where were you, Dean?!” Castiel asked him voice growing heavy with frustration. Cas had taken an old junky car from Bobby’s lot to run errands. An old 1973 blue Dodge Dart. Not the best choice, apparently.

“Cas, I was out of range with my phone, I got your call as soon as I could. We were doing a routine salt and burn. I’m sorry you’ve been out here for so long. If I would have gotten your call sooner I’d have been here right away. I’m sorry Cas,” Dean said gently as he slowly made his way to Castiel.

“I needed you, Dean,” Castiel said softly, tears threatening to spill from his ocean blue eyes onto his perfect stubbly cheeks. Dean closed the short distance between them and held Cas in a tight hug.

“I’m here now, Cas. I’m here now. I got you, buddy,” he whispered into his ear. He held Cas for a long moment and when he pulled away he just stared at his face for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes roamed over his features, deep blue eyes, thin lips, a cute little chin, and three day old stubble-laden cheeks. Damn, he’s beautiful, he thought. Before Dean could ask himself where the hell that thought had come from, he was kissing Castiel.

It was a bit of a rough and rushed kiss. Dean’s hands shot up to Cas’ face, thumbs fretting on his stubble. Cas was kissing Dean back now, a show of tongues, lips and teeth. Cas held Dean’s hips and pulled him closer, so he could kiss him deeper. His tongue ran along the inside of Dean’s lower lip and Dean let out a little moan. Dean moved his hands down to Cas’ hips, pulled him flush with his own body and started to take small steps back, pulling Cas back toward the Impala.

As they moved in unison backward, Dean could feel the delicious friction between their bodies. He could feel his rapidly hardening cock rub up against Cas, making it grow even harder. He could tell Cas’ body felt the same way as Cas’ erection rubbed against Dean’s hip with every step. Dean feeling Cas’ solid bulge against him tore a half whimper half moan from his throat. Dean couldn’t believe this was happening, he didn’t even know he wanted this until… until now. He wanted this; he wanted it so badly he could feel it in his very soul.

Cas pulled away and looked at Dean. His eyes were heavy lidded and shadowy with lust. Cas started to ask Dean if he was alright and Dean cut him off in a strangled tone.

“Cas… need you. So bad..” Dean choked out, as he still pulled Castiel backward toward the Impala by his hips. Just.. a.. few… more… steps… Dean’s ass bumped the front of the car lightly. He slid his ass down the length of the car until he felt the handle of the driver side door against him. As soon as he felt the door, he pulled Cas closer to him and kissed him deeper, tongue mapping the topography of Cas’ mouth which elicited a sigh-turned-moan from the fallen angel. Cas encircled Dean in his arms and ground his hips in to Dean’s as he kissed his way down the hunter’s neck.

Dean let out an almost pornographic moan as he felt their cocks rub against each other through far too many layers of fabric.  
“Backseat… now...” Dean whispered in a labored tone. Castiel obliged by popping open the backseat door and sliding in. Dean followed suit.

The sun was starting to surrender to the night and the sky lit up in a bright show of oranges, reds, yellows and pinks. The warm hues played beautifully over Cas’ face as he leaned against the opposite door. They were going to do this, right there on the side of the road. Dean didn’t care, it could be high noon and in the middle of Times Square and he still would be down. He just needed Cas, needed to be touching him. Needed Cas to be touching him.

Dean pulled Cas into a straight sitting position by his tie before crushing their mouths together in a frenzied kiss. His hands found the top of Cas’ pants and he pulled his neatly tucked shirt out, and ran his hands up Cas’ sides. Castiel leaned into the touch and moaned into Dean’s mouth as he felt Dean’s hot hands wander over the landscape of his body, each touch electrifying.

Cas pulled at Dean’s shirt and got it over his head finally after what seemed like ages of struggling. His fingers played over the muscles of Dean’s chest, his shoulders and his back. Dean in turn yanked Cas’ trench coat down and his shirt up and off him. They were both naked from the waist up now, kissing and groping, their bodies pressed together in the dwindling twilight.

Dean pushed Castiel back to a laying position and kissed his way down Cas’ chest, stopping to flick his left nipple with his tongue, which made Cas groan and bite his lip. That image and sound went straight to Dean’s cock, as if it couldn’t get any harder. He finally kissed his way down to Cas’ dress pants. He slowly undid the belt, button and zipper all while keeping eye contact with Cas. His eyes were subdued by lust, his lids drooping.

Dean breathed against Cas’ cock through his boxers and he let out a desperate whimper. Dean smiled devilishly up at him, and pulled Cas’ cock from the boxers. Cas inhaled sharply at the touch. Dean licked from the base to the tip and Cas tossed his head back and writhed at the hot wetness that ran over hm. Dean smiled wickedly again and grasped Cas’ pants and yanked them off, leaving them in a heap on the floor of the Impala with the rest of their clothes.

Cas was naked now, bathed in the last remaining moments of twilight. Dean leaned his body over Cas’ to kiss him once again and the feeling of Dean’s rough jeans against Cas’ achingly hard cock was intense. So intense Castiel moaned against their wrestling tongues. Cas’ hands ran down Dean’s sides until they came to rest on his belt. Cas pushed his belt down on his hips as he whispered “Off,” into Dean’s ear. Dean looked down at him playfully and Cas just knew Dean was up to something. He had that glimmer in his eye.

Dean sat up and slowly ran his hands down the front of his body down to his belt. He was going so slow, taking his time to tease Cas. Dean was fucking hot, and he knew it. Once he got his pants unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped, he toyed with Cas a little more. Castiel watched him intently, eyes still heavy lidded with lust. He shoved his pants and boxers down just enough that you could see the tuft of curly hair and just the slightest peek of the base of his dick. He inched his pants and boxers down so agonizing slow that Castiel thought he was going to explode.

“Dean, please..” pleaded Cas. Dean smirked at him and pulled them down the rest of the way and his rock hard erection sprung free. Cas let out an audible gasp-turned-moan when Dean’s cock snapped free. Cas reached for Dean to kiss him again, and to feel his body on top of him. Dean sprawled his body, as best he could in the backseat of the Impala, onto Cas’. When Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel, he made sure he ground his hips into Cas’ and made sure their cocks connected.

“Oh, Dean.. I.. Oh..” Cas cut himself off. He moaned as their hips met. “Oh, please, Dean, please..” he pleaded. Dean could barely take anymore himself, so he pulled himself down Cas’ body and wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around Cas’ cock. Castiel’s body jerked in response to Dean’s scorching mouth. He had never felt anything like this before. He had never done anything like this before.

Dean had figured Cas was pretty inexperienced, so he thought he ought to take it a little slower, just to make it last and to make it an unforgettable experience for Castiel. He slowly and deeply sucked Castiel’s cock. Adding a few fast twists of the tongue here and there. He could hear Cas whimpering his pleasure into his hand. Dean added a hand to his slow sucking. Cas went silent save for his heavy breathing. Dean could tell Castiel was getting pretty close to coming, so he slowed his roll a little bit and switched up the game.

It’d be quite a while since Dean had been with a guy, and a virgin at that, but he still knew the logistics of it. Dean put two of his fingers in his mouth to get them wet, and then dropped them down to Castiel’s opening. Castiel gasped, his eyes going wild when he felt Dean rub circles around his hole. Even in his feverish pleasure, he looked a little panicked. 

“It’s okay, Cas. I got you. Just relax, let it happen,” he cooed. He trusted Dean implicitly. Castiel shut his eyes and willed himself to be a little calmer. “That’s it. You’re doing so good,” he praised as his first digit slipped inside Castiel. Castiel gasped as he felt Dean working him open with his finger. It didn’t hurt, not really, it was just a slow burn. Dean slipped another finger in. This time the burn was a little sharper, but no real pain.

Whilst Dean was working Castiel’s hole, he returned his mouth to his cock. Cas bucked under the unexpected heat on his cock. Dean started off slowly sucking and fucking and he sped up a little at a time until he could feel Castiel start to tremble. Cas could feel this ball of heat roiling in his gut, he wasn’t sure what it meant, he just knew it felt wonderful as it built up momentum.

Dean was scissoring his fingers in Cas with one hand and the other was working in unison with his mouth on Cas’ cock. Cas was pushing himself back on Dean’s fingers and moaning something that definitely not English. Dean went full throttle until Cas was shaking uncontrollably and with a ragged gasp-turned-moan Cas came in Dean’s mouth, his hole spasming around Dean’s still moving fingers. Dean stroked Cas through the waves of his orgasm, and swallowed him down. Cas came so hard he was seeing spots.

Dean smiled, and raised himself up to kiss Castiel. Castiel kissed him back lazily, savoring the afterglow of his orgasm. Dean kissed Cas’ forehead as Castiel whispered in his ear, “Wow. What was that?”

“That,” he paused, “was your first orgasm. How did it feel?” he asked the former angel.  
“I.. amazing? Divine? I don’t really have a word to describe it properly.” Dean smiled. Yep, still got it, he thought to himself proudly.  
“Cas, get on your hands and knees, I’m going to take you from behind,” he instructed gently. Cas looked at Dean with a small shadow of worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow. I’m not going to hurt you.” Cas obeyed.

Dean spit in his hand and lubed up his painfully hard cock. Oh he needed this right now, he didn’t want to be gentle, he wanted to pound the fuck out of Cas’ ass. He knew he couldn’t though. He didn’t want to hurt Castiel, he wanted to make him feel good.

He rubbed his swollen cock at Cas’ hole and Cas moaned as Dean started to push in.  
“Fuck, Cas… So tight, ohh…” he cursed as he pushed himself further in. Cas was still so tight even though Dean prepped him. It felt amazing.

Cas felt Dean filling him up with his cock. It wasn’t even all the way in, but Castiel wanted, no, needed all of Dean in him. He pushed himself back on Dean’s cock, which elicited an obscene moan from the hunter, until the curve of Cas’ ass was flush with Dean’s hips. Cas let out a moan once Dean was fully sheathed inside him.

Dean pulled back slowly and thrust back in. He started off slowly, letting Castiel get used to being filled, and then he built up his rhythm. He knew he wouldn’t last very long with Cas being so fucking tight, but it just felt so good. Soon all you could hear was the obscene slap of flesh on flesh and the ragged little sighs of Castiel as Dean pounded into him. Dean could feel the hotness of orgasm coil in his belly like a cobra poised to strike. With one last hard thrust, the cobra did strike and Dean came with a shout.

Cas could feel Dean pulse inside him, and could feel Dean’s hot come bathe his hollow. The feeling made him shudder with pleasure. Dean thrust into Cas gently, riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. He draped himself over Castiel and just stayed sheathed in him for a moment to catch his breath. He peppered kissed all over Cas’ back as he rested there.

Dean pulled his rapidly softening cock out of Castiel and he let out a whimper at the emptiness. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and they lay cuddled in the backseat of the Impala, a light sheen of sweat on their skin. Dean kissed Cas’ forehead.

“I told you, Cas, I got you.”  
“You certainly do,” Cas replied as he snuggled closer into Dean. Dean paused a moment, unsure if he should say what he thought next. Well, what the hell, they just had sweaty car sex together, what could it possibly hurt?  
“Cas.. I.. I love you.” Dean never knew anything to be as true as that statement was at that very moment in time. He tensed up a bit, slightly afraid of Cas’ reply.  
“Mm, I love you too, Dean.” And Dean relaxed into Castiel’s embrace.

Sam and Bobby would probably be wondering where the hell they were. Dean thought that they should get back to Bobby’s, but nah, he was right where he needed to be at that moment. In the arms of his fallen angel who loved him back.


End file.
